An Affair In Lakewood Elementary
by Mr. Freeman
Summary: After a daring competition that caused Arthur and Francine to kiss each other, the two decided to start a relationship. But when Buster and Muffy catch wind of this "Affair", will their romantic flame be extinguished?
1. Prologue

_Fanfiction Reminder: All Rights Go To Their Rightful Owners. (Just some kissing in this story, nothing else.)_

_Turlough Freeman presents: An Affair In Lakewood Elementary, A Arthur Fanfic._

_Prologue..._

Arthur walked into the halls of Lakewood Elementary School. Students were looking at him while whispering, some were giggling, and others were cheering him on. Arthur looked at the camera and said...

"You know, the thing about relationships is: They carry a big responsibility, the same goes for parenting and pet caring. But in my case, when it comes to friends, they sometimes either support you or try to break you apart."

Arthur sees a few girls laughing at him. One of him air kisses at him, Arthur gets disgusted and walks away quickly.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I thought me and Francine were destined to be together. I thought nothing would split us up."

Arthur walks past the Tough Customers who where cheering for him.

"Way to score one for the team, lover boy." Said Molly.

Arthur gulps and runs until he stops near the door to the janitor's closet.

"On the other hand, If there's one thing this experience has taught me, it's setting the record straight. Letting everybody know that we're only kissing and nothing else. That means not doing things that is way beyond the limit."

The door opens and a pair of hands dragged Arthur inside and the door closes.

**And cue the title card...**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1..._

It was the weekend in Elwood City and the kids of Lakewood Elementary School and Mighty Mountain Elementary Elementary School plans to have some fun by participating in a daring competition. The contest took place in Lakewood Elementary School's auditorium/cafeteria. A lot of school kids were there to compete, others came to watch. among the crowd upon the stage is Arthur, his best friend Buster and all their friends as well as several students from Mighty Mountain Elementary School.

"(Groans) I don't know why i got talked into coming here." Said Arthur. "You know i'm not too big on dares."

"Don't worry, Arthur. You never know, you might come out a bit stronger after this contest." Said Buster.

"Besides, you just got to live dangerously once in a while. So shape up and have a good time." Said Francine.

Soon the host of the contest appears and speaks to his microphone...

"Hello, Elwood City! I'm Mac Simmers and i like to welcome you to the first annual "Daremeister Championship". Said Mac Simmers.

The crowd applauses and cheers. Mac Simmers turns to the contestants and said...

"Before we start the contest, i will explain the rules: When i call out your name from this hat, you will come forward and select the opponent of your choice." Said Mac. "Then you will dare them to perform a series of grossly, humorous, and somehow impossible tasks. If your opponent succeeds, then he or she will have the opportunity to dare you right back. The cycle will go on until one of you rejects or fails the dare. The last contestant remains standing will be crowned the Daremeister Champion and will take home this golden Daremeister Championship trophy as well as a prize package for all the risks and humiliation they taken. So without further ado, let the games begin!"

The crowd cheers. Mac Simmers draws out a small piece of paper from the hat.

"All right then, our first Daremeister will be...Binky Barnes." Said Mac.

Binky goes up to Mac Simmers as the crowd cheers. Arthur sighs and said...

"This is gonna be a long day."

The daring contest was under way. The kids of Elwood City was devastated by disgust and humiliation as they were dared into doing things that are beyond their imagination. After a couple of hours, the contest was down to Arthur, Molly and a few other kids. Most of Arthur's friends were eliminated from the competition, but they stayed behind to cheer on. Mac Simmers draws out the next name from the hat.

"Next up is...Molly MacDonald." Said Mac Simmers.

Molly approaches Mac Simmers.

"Okay, Molly. Your opponent will be..."

"Arthur Read." Molly calls out.

Arthur gulps and steps forward ignoring the applause and cheers from the crowd.

"Prepare yourself, Arthur, because i dare you..." Said Molly. "To kiss Francine!"

"WHAT?!" Arthur shouted in shock.

"WHAT?!" Francine shouted in shock.

The crowd gets excited and wolf whistles can be heard. Arthur's friends were in total shock.

"Molly, you can't be serious!" Shouted Arthur.

"Oh, come on, you like her, don't you?" Molly Teases Arthur, several kids in the crowd laughed.

"Only as a friend, i swear." Said Arthur. He sees Francine gets dragged onto the stage.

"No please, let me go! I'm too young to be kissed!" Shouted Francine.

"Man, this is so embarrassing." Arthur said to himself. "And where do you want me to kiss her?" He asked Molly.

"Let's say...on the lips." Said Molly.

Arthur and Francine gasps, The crowd cheers and whistles.

"Arthur Read, you wouldn't dare!" Francine shouted angrily.

"Come on, Arthur! Kiss the girl! You can do it!" Shouted Binky.

The crowd chanted "Kiss her" Arthur looks at his friends, they were at a loss of words on this dare. Arthur closes in on Francine and whispers to her...

"Sorry, Francine."

Arthur kisses Francine on the lips, much to the crowd's delight and to their friends' shock. Francine breaks away, she was so disgusted by the kiss that she slaps Arthur on the face, jumps off the stage and runs out of the place.

"Francine! Francine, Wait! I'm sorry! Francine!" Shouted Arthur. He jumps off the stage to go after Francine.

"Hey, wait! Don't you want to dare back?" Asked Mac Simmers.

"Count me out! I got to find Francine!" Shouted Arthur, His friends join him.

Arthur searches around town for Francine. Eventually, he finds her in Turkey Hill Park hiding behind a tree crying. Arthur kneels next to her.

"Francine, i'm.. i'm sorry." Said Arthur. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have come to that contest. I could have wimped out when i had the chance, but i humiliated you instead. I'm sorry."

Arthur gives a short rub on Francine's shoulder before he gets up and leave feeling guilty inside and struggling not to cry. Francine stopped crying and said...

"Wait."

Arthur stopped and looked at Francine who approaches him.

"Why did you do it, Arthur? Why did you kiss me in front of everyone?" Asked Francine.

Arthur began to blush, but he played it cool and answered her question.

"Well..i didn't want to miss the chance to kiss the girl i have a crush on. I mean, i would do anything to show that i do love her. Why, i protect her, even share her pain and suffering if i have to."

Arthur placed his hand on Francine's face.

"I love you, Francine Frensky." Arthur confessed.

Francine looked away nervously, her face was turning red. She looked at Arthur and said...

"Arthur, i..."

Francine rushes toward Arthur and starts kissing him in desperation, Arthur embraces her and submits to the passion. From the distance, Fern watches the new relationship growing to full bloom.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2..._

The weekend was soon over and school has resumed. After a few hours of classes, it was lunchtime in the cafeteria. On the menu today was a bowl of chili, but while the students were eating their lunch and minding their own business, Arthur and Francine were sitting together. Arthur takes out a remote control and showed it to Francine. He whispers something to her and she giggles. Arthur pushes one of the buttons on his remote control and a fart sound was heard. Another push of the button and another fart sound really got heads turning. Arthur pushes another button and a fart sound was heard near the Tough Customers. They look around as a another fart was heard.

"Okay, who cut the cheese?!" Asked Rattles.

Another fart was heard and the Tough Customers look at Binky.

"Hey, don't look at me." Said Binky.

Arthur and Francine were laughing while trying not to attract attention. Arthur points to George who is walking with his tray, he pushes the next button and a loud fart sound was heard near him.

"EW!" Shouted a small group a students near George who think he passed gas. some backed away from him while others covered their nose.

"What? It wasn't me." Said George.

Arthur and Francine took turns pushing buttons on the Fart Machine remote control, grossing out several students.

"You're disgusting!" Muffy said to Buster. She gets up and walks away.

"But i didn't do it!" Said Buster.

After many farting sounds, several students left the cafeteria in disgust.

"Gross!" Said a girl.

"Man, open a window!" Shouted Molly. Rattles fans away the pretend smell with his cap.

Arthur and Francine were laughing out loud, two students next to them were laughing as well...Until Arthur lets out a real big fart himself that got the students looking at them, the two students grabbed their trays and flee feeling grossed out.

"It was him!" Francine pointed to Arthur as she moves away from Arthur laughing loudly.

Arthur waves at everybody nervously while smiling as the students looked away in disgust while a few others left the cafeteria.

After school, Arthur and Francine were at the Sugar Bowl with Muffy and Buster. But while they wait for their orders. Fern is gossiping with Sue Ellen, Marina and Prunella.

"You guys are not gonna believe what i saw after that daring contest." Said Fern.

"What is it?" Asked Sue Ellen.

"What did you saw?" Asked Prunella.

"I saw Arthur and Francine at the park and they were kissing." Said Fern.

"What?' Said Sue Ellen.

"It's true. I saw them kiss again in the park with my own eyes, and this time, they were in love." Said Fern.

"In love?" Asked Marina.

"Really?" Asked Prunella.

"Yeah, she was all over him like a boyfriend obsessed Juliet." Said Fern.

The four girls giggled while Francine growled in anger.

"Do you think they will start dating?" Asked Prunella.

"I ain't sure. I would ask Francine, but she would probably deny everything." Said Fern.

"You're darn right i will!" Said Francine in anger.

The four girls gasped. Arthur and Francine were standing next to them. Buster, Muffy and The Brain looked at them.

"Arthur was only comforting me, we didn't kiss, that's all, end of story, period!" Shouted Francine. "I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH ARTHUR, SO SHUT UP!"

Francine grabs Arthur's hand and the two lovers bust out the door.

"What was that about?" Asked Buster.

Arthur and Francine were walking home together hand in hand, concerned about what Fern saw after the daring contest.

"Who am i kidding, they're gonna tell the whole school we're in love and i'll be humiliated all over again." Francine said worriedly.

"Don't listen to them, they don't have the proof." Said Arthur.

"Arthur, Fern saw us kissing at the park." Said Francine. "Everyone will no doubt start talking about us and ask us questions, always pressuring us for a confession. Oh, i'm going to be embarrassed again, i just know it."

Arthur comforts Francine and smiles at a idea he just came up with.

"They'll never know about us." Said Arthur. "I have a plan."

The next day, Arthur and Francine were walking together inside the hall of Lakeside Elementary School.

"Act natural." Arthur whispered to Francine.

The two secret lovers part to their lockers to prepare themselves for the school day while doing their best not to attract attention. In Mr. Ratburn's class, Mr. Ratburn carries out his lesson, Arthur and Francine focused on their teacher's lesson while struggling to avoid eye contact to each other, but as they try to focus, the temptation became increasingly strong until it reaches to the point that they have no choice but to cave in and gaze at each other in hopes that no one will notice. The two lovebirds smiled at each other but quickly turned back to Mr. Ratburn before he notices. But after a while, the urge came back and Arthur and Francine gazed at each other again and this time love took over. Romantic music began to play and Arthur and Francine began to imagine going out for a night in New York City. First they went to a play on Broadway, then they went dancing at a ball room, and finally they went ice skating together in Central Park. After that, they were in the middle of the park holding hands and gazing at each other's eyes, until Muffy approaches them and closes her book hard in front of their faces to snap Arthur and Francine out of their dream. The sound got the attention of Mr. Ratburn and the students.

"Is there something wrong over there?" Asked Mr. Ratburn.

Arthur and Francine shook their faces no to their teacher. Mr. Ratburn resumes his lesson as the two breath a sigh of relief. Buster looked at Arthur while Francine's friends looked at her. Fern and Sue Ellen however, was smiling at her.

"What?" Asked Francine.

A few hours later, it was recess. Muffy and Buster were at the playground talking.

"Something is definitely wrong with Arthur and Francine." Said Muffy.

"I don't believe it either. It's like they were in a hypnotic trance." Said Buster.

"I'm telling you, they're in love." Said Fern as she, Sue Ellen, and Prunella came up to them.

"That's ridiculous." Said Muffy.

"Arthur is just being a friend to Francine." Said Buster. "She's still trying to get over that daring contest, and that kiss he gave her. Blech."

"Although, i am worried about Francine. She's been in the girl's bathroom for quite a while." Said Muffy.

"Perhaps she and Arthur are in a stall together K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Said Fern, She and the other girls laugh.

"Gah, you're gross!" Said Muffy, She walked away, Buster followed her.

"Maybe we should go check on them." Said Buster.

Buster came out of the boy's bathroom while Muffy came out of the girl's bathroom.

"Well, Arthur's not in there." Said Buster.

"Neither is Francine. Where could they possibly be?" Said Muffy.

Buster and Muffy searched the school until they heard a sound in the janitor's closet. They opened the door and gasped at what they saw: It was Arthur and Francine and they were kissing.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3..._

Buster and Muffy were in shock as they witness their best friends kissing. As soon as Arthur and Francine saw Buster and Muffy, they screamed.

"Oh, my gosh." Said Buster.

"Francine, why are you..." Said Muffy.

"Guys, please. We can explain." Said Arthur.

At the school library, Arthur and Francine explained their story to Buster and Muffy.

"So you two decided to be..Boyfriend/Girlfriend?" Asked Muffy.

"Yes." Francine breaks down. She rests her head on the desk.

"It's embarrassing, i know." Said Arthur. "And we couldn't face the humiliation again, so we planned to keep our relationship a secret."

"Please Muffy, You have to keep it a secret." Francine begged.

"You have to help us, guys. The school must not know we are dating. Promise us you won't tell anyone." Said Arthur.

Buster and Muffy looked at each other and soon came to a understanding.

"Okay, we promise." Said Buster.

"Don't worry, Francine. What you shared with us won't slipped away from our lips, you have our best friend's oath." Said Muffy.

Francine hugs Muffy in relief while Buster patted on Arthur's shoulder.

"Thanks guys, This means a lot to us." Said Arthur.

And so for the next few days, after school and when they finished their homework, Arthur and Francine spent their time together exercising, playing sports and even taking up yoga with Prunella. But unknown to the couple, someone was watching over them and began taking pictures, and it didn't took long for the news to reach the students of Lakewood Elementary School.

One day at school, Buster and Muffy along with The Brain were on the library's computer reading a news article of "The Young Lovers' Lounge", a new romantic themed website for Kids and Teens.

"Rumors around Lakeside Elementary school has informed us that Arthur Read and Francine Frensky are in a secret romantic relationship." The Brain reads. "Sources indicates that this relationship began shortly after the events of the Elwood City's first annual "Daremeister Championship" in which Arthur Read was dared to kiss Miss Frensky on stage in front of hundreds of spectators."

"This is terrible. Should we let them know about this?" Asked Buster.

"We better not, they will be devastated." Said Muffy. She soon sees Arthur and Francine entering the library. "Quick, close it, close it!"

The Brain closes the internet window just in time as Arthur and Francine approaches them. Francine was angry, Muffy sees a copy of the "Young Lovers' Lounge" newspaper on her hand.

"Grr! That snoop is gonna get it when i found out who it is!" Francine shouted in anger, she was furious, her hands turned to fists.

"I'm upset, too. People couldn't stop talking about us. They were asking us if we were in love and stuff." Said Arthur.

"Well, what i want to know is, why are you two keeping this relationship secret?" Asked The Brain. "It seems to me that you two are having an affair."

"Affair?" The friends said together.

"It's when two people who are in love do romantic stuff that they don't want people to see." Said Brain.

The friends quietly look at each other.

"Look guys, i don't want to be rude or anything, but you two should just admit you're in love and end this secrecy. Perhaps they won't laugh at you, they might know you two make the perfect couple." Said Brain. "Trust me on this, if this secret goes on, the teachers and parents might get the wrong idea and that would lead to a lot of trouble."

Arthur and Francine looked at each other and then looked back at Brain.

"We don't know about this." Said Arthur.

"Just give it some thought. I'm sure it'll all work out." Said Brain.

That night after school, Francine was asleep in her bed and she began tossing and turning. She soon began to dream that she was in a soccer game with Arthur, Buster and their friends. As soon as they won the game, Arthur runs up to Francine and the two began to kiss. Cheers and whistles were heard among the crowd as both teams and the paparazzi began taking pictures. The next morning, Francine went to get the newspaper for her parents, as soon as she saw the headlines, she gasped. Francine became overwhelmed with shock that she fainted on the floor with a thud. Francine gasped as she woke from her bad dream, she covered her face, struggling not to cry.

Meanwhile, at Arthur's House, Arthur was asleep in his bed and was soon plunged into a dream. He was wearing a plain clothes police detective uniform and he was running for his life, police sirens can be heard behind as he runs. He kept running until he reached a alley to catch his breath. He soon hears police sirens again and he starts to back away until he bumps into Fern. Arthur turn to look at her, Fern smiles devilishly as she places handcuffs on his wrists.

Arthur soon find himself in a interrogation room with Fern and a police lieutenant. They were pressuring him for a confession.

"You don't need a lawyer, just give it up already." Said Fern.

"It's over, Read. Everything you say would be used against you in a court of law." Said the lieutenant.

"I know you're hiding something. You love Francine, don't you?" Fern interrogated Arthur.

"When bad girls get close to you, They leave you. They were too afraid you would be the cause of them going to jail. So embarrassing, yet so sad." Said the lieutenant.

"Confess already! It's no use fighting it!" Said Fern.

After a brief silence, Arthur nervously asked Fern...

"Can i have my phone call now?"

"You already got it." Said Fern.

Without warning, Francine bursts into the room.

"Stop!" Francine shouted. "Arthur is innocent! I did everything! I blackmailed him into helping me on those crimes! I'm the one who should be in jail, not him!"

Arthur gets up from his seat, and the two embraced each other, Francine's eyes were full of tears.

"I'm sorry i put you through everything, Arthur." Said Francine. "The truth is: I love you. I love you with all my heart!"

Francine kisses Arthur.

"Ah ha! I knew it! You two are in LOOVVEE!" Shouted Fern. She and the lieutenant started laughing. Arthur's face turned red.

In the next room, a group of detectives and police officers watching the scene were laughing. A short time later, the police department uploaded the footage on the internet and soon become the talk of the city full of laughs and teases. Arthur wakes up from his bad dream with a gasp. After a few breaths, he breathes a sigh of relief, and goes back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4..._

It was Saturday the next morning, and Arthur was pacing back and forth around his room feeling deeply disturbed.

"Oh, look at me! I'm a nervous wreck!" Said Arthur.

"You are? Why? What's wrong?" Asked D.W. as she stepped into his room.

Arthur sighs and said...

"I'm...I'm in love, D.W."

"In love? With who?" Asked D.W.

"Francine. Oh, i knew it would be a bad idea to go to that daring contest." Said Arthur. "I got dared into kissing her and now i can't take her out of my mind. (sighs) I don't know what to do, D.W., i'm about near my wit's end."

"Have you thought about talking to mom and dad about it?" Asked D.W.

Arthur was silent for a few seconds and then said...

"I thought about it, but i'm too nervous to tell them about it." Said Arthur.

"Well, if you ever get the chance, you should talk to them about your problem." Said D.W.

"Wait, D.W." Arthur stopped her sister. "Can you promise to keep it a secret? Please?" He begged.

"Don't worry, i promise i won't tell." Said D.W., Arthur thank her with a kiss on the cheek.

Several hours later after getting chores done, Arthur and Francine went to the movie theater together with Francine's sister Catherine, her friends and their dates. They were all about to see a romantic film. Arthur and Francine disguised themselves by wearing 1950s attire and wigs on their heads to avoid any spies that were onto to their relationship. Arthur's wig was short and brown while Francine's wig was brown like her real hair, but it was long and has a ponytail.

As soon as they found their seats in the auditorium, Arthur and Francine looked around and then share a quick kiss.

"Do you think anyone saw us through these clothes?" Asked Francine.

"Nope, not even our friends know it was us." Said Arthur. "Don't worry, they'll never catch us in here."

"Hi, Francine." Said Fern.

"AHH!" Shouted Arthur and Francine. Fern and George were standing next to them.

"Hi, Arthur." Said George.

"F-Fern, h-hi." Francine said nervously.

"Oh h-hi, George." Arthur said nervously.

"May we sit next to you?" Asked Fern.

Francine begins to stutters, she was panicking.

"S-Sure, go ahead." Said Arthur.

Fern and George sat next to Arthur and Francine.

"Arthur, why did you do that?! She might be onto us!" Francine whispers.

"Just play it casual and she won't notice anything." Arthur whispers.

"But...What if we get the need to..you know." Francine asked quietly.

Arthur looked at Fern and George and whispered to Francine...

"Then we'll do it when they're not looking."

A short time later, the movie began to start. As Arthur and Francine watches the movie, they soon feel the urge to get real close. Francine rests her head on Arthur's shoulder while Arthur wraps his arm around Francine. Fern catches a glimpse of the lovebirds close together and smiles, she then resumes watching the movie.

After the movie, Arthur and Francine were sitting on the roof of Francine's apartment watching the sunset together.

"Arthur, i been thinking. What if Brain is right? What if people believe we are good together?" Said Francine.

"I was thinking about it myself. Maybe it is time to come clean and tell everyone the truth." Said Arthur.

"But i'm worried. What would our parents say about us being together?" Asked Francine.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Said Arthur.

Inside Francine's Apartment, Arthur and Francine told Mr. and Mrs. Frensky about their relationship. They were surprised, but they understood.

"I'm glad you two did the right thing and told us about your relationship." Said Mrs. Frensky.

"Yes, as long as you don't do anything you're too young to do, we'll let you be together." Said Mr. Frensky.

"Too young to do what, sir?" Asked Arthur.

"Well, uh..." Said Mr. Frensky.

"When you're old enough, you'll know what we're talking about." Said Mrs. Frensky.

Arthur and Francine were in bed together in Francine's room. Arthur and Francine gazed at each other's eyes, they smiled and then began to make out with Francine on top. The lovebirds were soon in a dream where they playfully chased each other in a open grass field. After that, they laid under a tree gazing at the night sky, they soon looked at each other and began making out. As soon as the dream is over, Arthur and Francine were cuddling together fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5..._

As soon as Sunday morning arrived, Arthur and Francine got dressed, had breakfast and called Muffy and asked her to arrange a interview for the "Young Lovers' Lounge" at the Sugar Bowl. Arthur and Francine arrived at the Sugar Bowl and saw Muffy along with Fern, Sue Ellen, Prunella and Marina. Muffy walked up to them and said...

"Francine, i'm sorry. I haven't been honest toward you and Arthur." Said Muffy. "You see, the truth is: Fern and her friends created the "Young Lovers' Lounge" and i helped funded the opening of their website. They want to spread the love through their site and i didn't know you two would be involved. Anyway, i just wanted to apologize for everything. I hope you two aren't mad at me."

"It's all right, Muffy. When this is all over, we'll look back at it and laugh." Said Francine. She patted on Muffy's shoulder.

"Besides, we should thank you guys. You helped us faced our fears and gave us the strength to tell the truth." Said Arthur.

Francine hugged Muffy as a sign of forgiveness. After all is said and done, The "Young Lovers' Lounge" soon had a headline of their now official relationship.

At the preschool playground on Monday, D.W. shows a copy of the headline to her friend Emily.

"I'm so glad everything worked out for Arthur and Francine." Said D.W.

"Me, too. They looked great together." Said Emily.

The Tibble Twins peeked at the newspaper.

'Ugh, love stuff!" Said Timmy.

"Disgusting!" Said Tommy.

"Come on, guys. You'll like it too if you try it." Said D.W.

"Ha! Yeah right." Said Timmy.

"I wouldn't kiss a girl even if you dared me to." Said Tommy.

The Tibble Twins walked away. On their backs was a paper taped on their shirts that reads "KISS ME, I LIKE GIRLS." Emily giggles.

"Oh, they'll like love. You'll see." Said D.W.

The Tibble Twins screams as they get chased around the playground by a few girls. D.W. and Emily laughed at the twins as they try to avoid getting kissed.

Meanwhile, at Lakeside Elementary School, class was over and the hallway was soon packed with students. Arthur and Francine walked out of Mr. Ratburn's class hand in hand, the kids praised the couple and others congratulated them. Arthur and Francine smiles at each other and shares a kiss while ignoring the students who where cheering for them. Without warning, girls' screams can be heard and everyone rushes to the girls' bathroom. Buster runs out the bathroom with Maria, the two were holding hands feeling kind of awkward. Muffy laughs among the crowd and gets her camera out.

"Kiss for the camera." Said Muffy.

Maria kisses Buster on the cheek as Muffy takes the picture. the students including Muffy, Brain, Arthur and Francine were laughing at the two.

"What?" Said Buster, he was blushing. "I only like her. Is it ever so wrong?"

**The End...**


End file.
